The invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising at least one drive unit, at least one brake device and at least one component which heats up when the drive unit and/or the brake device is operating.
It is known that certain components of a motor vehicle heat up during operation, i.e. in particular when the drive unit is operating, such as for example when an internal combustion engine is operating. Further components which are included in a brake device which is provided on the motor-vehicle-side also experience heating when the brake device is activated, i.e. during braking operations of the motor vehicle.
If the corresponding components of the motor vehicle are accessible to persons, there is a risk of combustion-related injuries to persons as soon as said persons enter into contact with the components which are frequently heated to high temperatures above 100° C. There is a particular risk here from the fact that the actual temperature of the respective components is usually not apparent from the outside, i.e. in particular visually.